A Bitter Song
by FrostCA11
Summary: Mavis and Louis Claire escaped Hydra several months ago. They managed to survive in New York even helping citizens with their powers. They get noticed and helped by Doctor Strange who gives them a place to live and helps them with their powers. Now it's time for them both to finally join the Avengers, However Mavis is plagued with nightmares from the torture they endured in Hydra.


A sharp gasp erupted from Mavis's lips as she sprung up in her bed. A nightmare sending her mind into a chaotic storm as her fingertips clutched her blankets. Every now in then a nightmare would occur, Usually about her past imprisoned by Hydra.

She sighed taking a deep breath collecting herself as she looked over to the mirror. Her red curls were a mess, Her bright blue eyes wide. A knock at her door made her jolt again, "Yo! Mavis you alright?"

The voice belonged to her older brother Louis. He must have heard her gasp, Was she really that loud. "Yes...yes I'm fine..." she said loud enough for him to hear. The sound of his footsteps fading let her know he was going back to bed.

With another sigh she flopped back on her bed, Flipping the green covers over her face. She could feel her heartbeat start to calm down and her breathing steady. She brought her hand to her face rubbing her eyes. Before she could close her eyes, Her phone vibrated. She must have fell asleep before plugging it up to a charger.

Aimlessly she felt around for her phone finally grasping it. The phone was still lit up, A message from Stephen Strange.

Strange: Mavis? Are you still awake?

Mavis kicked off her blankets, Sitting up on the edge of her bed. She began to type back starting a conversation with him.

Mavis: Yeah now I am.

Strange: I'm sorry did I wake you?

Mavis: No I had a crazy ass nightmare.

Strange: That's unfortunate, Can I come by your room?

Mavis checked the time. 11:46PM.

Mavis:Sure? Is everything okay?

Within the next seconds Stephen Strange appeared in her room through a portal. A few of the clothes in her closet swayed as did the few posters in her room. "That was quick." Said Mavis with a lifted brow.

"I know it's late but I needed to speak with you about the meeting tomorrow." Said Doctor Strange without a single ounce of emotion.

Mavis stood causing Doctor Strange to look away. She looked down at her night ware, Which consisted of tiny purple shorts and a grey t sporting a cute little owl with huge glasses. "Really?"

"I don't want to be disrespectful." Said Doctor Strange.

"You teleported into my room?" She asked with a smirk

Doctor Strange didn't reply instead he walked out of her room closing the door behind him. Mavis tried to speak but he left so fast, She frowned thinking she may have upset him.

Suddenly a couple of low knocks echoed against her door. She grabbed the door opening it, There stood Doctor Strange looking amused. He walked past her and stood in the center of her room, "Now that we have that out of the way. I wanted to know your intentions with Mr.Stark tomorrow?"

"You know my intentions."

"I do but do I believe your ready?" Asked Doctor Strange.

"That's not your decision? Or is it your concern." Said Mavis crossing her arms.

A awkward silence fell between them, His eyes wouldn't break from hers as he scoffed. "I've done plenty for you and your brother. Sometimes niether of you deserved my help nor my guidance."

Mavis tried to butt in but Doctor Strange kept talking his first word louder then the rest. "ANYWAY..."

Mavis groaned taking a seat on her bed, "I do care about you and your brother. However I won't deal with your immaturity, I simply am trying to help you. I know I'm right you know I'm right and-"

"Yes I know and I appreciate it!" Sighed Mavis. "But this is a dream come true! Maybe there I won't feel like a freak! Maybe me and Louis can make a difference!"

"Your not a freak...Niether of you. You both are gifted and without me where would you be?" Asked Doctor Strange still trying to make it clear. He was right...where would they be.

After getting out of Hydra, New York was their destination. They both knew The Avengers resided there, They could fit maybe they could join. Of course, There dreams were bigger then their pockets. Immediately they were stranded in the streets staying at homeless shelters. Both Mavis and Louis knew of their powers and when times called for them they answered. They every now and then would help the citizens of New York, Even getting their faces on newspapers and the local news.

Then for some reason they were at the same place at the same time Doctor Strange was. Louis had gotten stabbed trying to help a old lady retrieve her purse, Doctor Strange helped them. He was arrogant sometimes his sarcasm a little harsh. However he took them into the sanctum and gave them a place to live. He barely knew them yet he was kind, Soemtimes they wondered why. However they knew they were lucky and were forever in debt to him.

Mavis and Louis both repressed their memories of their life at Hydra. The pain was to horrible when they remembered. They were lab rats at times, Starved at times, Abused at times and just mentally tortured.

Because of Hydra, Mavis could create force fields and Louis could manipulate glass. Nothing else, After all the training Mavis begged for Doctor Strange to contact Tony Stark, Which relunctantly he agreed to. Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of their life's and Mavis was glad she was at least making a good memory.


End file.
